The Betrayal
by mikerules135
Summary: This is the unreleated story of Rajik's plan he and his surving cult members have gathered together to sacrafice orhime but ichigo and Neliel interfere and many truths are revealed.


The Betrayal

(It shows a dark spiral stair case as it shows a metal gate guarded by 4 skeleton guards as it showed rajik's cult symbol on the front of the gate)

(it shows rajik on his throne with minor cuts showing stitches and with Hisako, Goro, Botan and Kariya with a quivering orhime)

Rajik: forgive me Miss Orhime but my plans have required a change of plans.

Orhime: (what is he talking about? Ichigo…..)

Rajik: (turns his head to a fat arrancar with brown clown hair (ep 116) who pulls a lever which in the marble floor is a giant hatch orhime turns around to see an ancient like gate with inscriptions on top of a black like jewel on the top however on the bottom it shows only remnants of the black jewel in bits)

Rajik: Now then Orhime Inoue (a sly grin appears on his face) use your power to active the gate if you would.

Orhime: wha-what is that thing?

Rajik: Tools have no right to talk back.

Orhime: Stop it! (rajik surprised a bit) I'm tired of you people treating me like some sort of tool!

I'm leaving here now! (She then began to run but Botan appears in front)

Botan: (punches her in the face knocking her down) jeez toots don't make this harder than this has to be.

Orhime: (Kariya picks her up and pushes her gently to the broken gate) Ichigo where are you?

Why can't I fight for myself? Why? (She begins to cry slightly) why?

Kaiya: (sees Orhime's expression) nothing personal girl but we need you now okay. (She smiles out of pity)

Orhime: no.

Kaiya: what was that?

Orhime: I said no! I told you all I won't be some pawn in some plan for your psychopathic leader he can ju- (Hisako punches her in the face orhime falls to the floor but hisako jumps on top of her and punches her repeatedly)

Kaiya: (holds hisako's arms) Hisako calms down damn it!

Hisako: (frees herself from Kariya's arms Orhime is up again facing the gate)

Goro: come on hot stuff your serving a great cause your just one step away from making our master's dream come true so whattya say?

Orhime: (rubs the blood off her right cheek and just turns her head around)

(Hisako growls)

Hisako: (grabs Orhime by the collar of her uniform) look dumbass were all waiting on you!

We're not going to stop just cause your boyfriend isn't here to save your sorry ass we've come too far for you to fuck this all up! Got it?!

Orhime: (sighs) I- I'll do it if on one condition.

Kaiya: you're in no position to make demands.

Rajik: no let her speak I'm intrigued. What is it?

Orhime: I want you to stop aizen from destroying Karurakura town if you hate him that much you'll stop him.

Rajik: (he almost couldn't stop himself from laughing she had no idea that he was going to destroying humanity and the soul society together she just thought he wanted to rule over humanity) very well we have a deal.

Orhime: (faces the portal) (says incantation) I Reject (the spell surrounds the portal as it shows the destroyed remains being brought back to normal)

Hisako: (whistles) sweet.

Goro: I'll say.

(It shows the gate once more active as it shows the once black jewels and incantations glowing bright red)

Rajik: excellent.

Orhime: there I did what you wanted now help me and my friends.

Rajik: (rises up his throne and walks down the stairs as his footsteps echoed and his coat flew through the air) in a moment there's just one more ingredient I need. (He slowly reaches his hand to orhime's face)

Orhime: w-what are you?

Rajik: It was nice kno- (just then 6 arrancars and orhime hear rumbling as it shows the gate blown down)

Hisako: what the hell?!

Botan: ah crap it's him.

(it shows ichigo in his bankai form glaring at the espada with his demon like claws upon orhimes face)

Ichigo: you're the espada Rajik right?

Rajik: (lowers his hand down) is now the best time to ask questions? (snaps fingers)

(32 skeletons like guards appear and attack ichigo but it shows in the blink of an eye ichigo defeated them all.

Ichigo: well that settles it there's no doubt in my mind. (rajik:hmm?) you are his brother Rajik Fisher.

Rajik: flattered you remember that garbage.

Ichigo: the way you two send others to do your dirty work sickens me but there is a difference.

(it shows a shadow appear behind as it picked up orhime to ichigo)

Rajik: (his other eye actually widens under his sunglasses)

Rajik: i- it can't be.

(it shows neliel next to ichigo)

Ichigo: you actually have emotions.

Neliel: how could you? (a look of regret appears on her eyes)

Hisako: I- I thought she was dead.

Goro: (says nothing but he clenches his fist with anger)

Ichigo: orhime are you okay?

Orhime: (blushes a bit but rubs away her tears) yeah I'm okay what about you?

Ichigo: look orhime rukia and the others are waiting for you upstairs go there be safe.

Orhime: but ichigo I can't leave you again!

Ichigo: end of discussion orhime please just go.

(orhime resists for a moment but nods and runs)

Rajik: (snaps out of his state of shock) Manzo! Seize her!

(The fat arrancar jumps in the air and grunts heavily to the blown gate he then is kicked away by neliel into the wall)

Neliel: I won't let you hurt people anymore! (She then runs quickly past the others and is about to slice rajik in half but goro appears in front of him blocking her sword) goro….

Goro: you. You…. You…. YOU!!!

(he then charges up a cero in his eye but neliel doges the cero)

Neliel: stand aside goro I don't want to hurt you but I will if I must.

Goro: Shut up! (he rushes towards her) (the two of them disappear and reappear many times in the room) (goro kicks her in the face sending her to floor as neliel bleeds goro lunges his sword percing her right hand she then screamed in pain)

Ichigo: Nel! (he then rushes to help but rajik appears and the two of them clash amongst each other)

Rajik: let the two of them fight they have much to….. discuss! (he swings his sword so hard that ichigo is thrown through the wall)

Goro: now then why don't I cut of this pesky arm of yours huh?

(neliel lifts her feet throwing goro off she grabs the sword in her arm and throws it at goro but he just caught it in his palm and rushes at her but neliel fires a cero at him but he swings his sword releasing a bala attack dispersing the cero)

(but as the smoke cleared neliel lands on goro and punches him seven times she then cut his chest)

Neliel: forgive me goro. (she then was about to deliver the killing blow but)

Goro: (moves his right arm and a strange symbol appears on his forehead as he touched it his skin then had markings that neliel had on her skin she then flashed back to what rajik wanted to tell him she understood even with the minor detail) you sure about that you traitor?!

Neliel: you're our son……

(elsewhere in an open hatch in las noches it shows rukia orhime chad and renji and Pesche and Donkochaka together)

Rukia: orhime how are you feeling?

(they all hear explosions coming from underground)

Orhime: ichigo I gotta go help him!

Rukia: Orhime calm down. (They face each other) he'll make it okay he's been in tougher situations then this. (They both smile slightly)

Donkchaka: (crys) that's so sweet!

Pesche: (sniffs) keep it together man not in front of the ladies.

Renji: oh shut up will you two we should get out of here while we can.

Chad: I think we have company. (it then shows the two arrancars Botan and Kaiya)

Botan: now you see this is why you should keep your objects in like a safe or something.

Kaiya: oh shut it botan look you guys hand her over our else our boss is gonna have our heads on a platter.

Rukia: go to hell. Orhime's been living in a nightmare with you people and we just got her back were not handing her over.

(both arrancars just sigh and reach for their hilts)

Botan: what a pain. (his eyes turn bright blue) bury them alive "Aiyoku!"

Kaiya: (eyes turn bright yellow) draw them together "Ai"!

(the two energys collide amongst each other)

(elsewhere Rajik and ichigo are still fighting amongst each other rajik sends bala attacks but ichigo doges them and slashes rajik in the chest twice but rajik backflips to the throne room ichigo sees the gate)

Ichigo: tell me what exactly are you and your friends planning to do!?

Rajik: what else? Destroy aizen just like I promised.

Ichigo: don't screw with me!

(he rushes at Rajik but he takes out a small dagger and stabs cuts ichigo's chin ichigo knocks it away and the two go in the air and clash once more and then struggle holding each other's zanpaktou's)

Ichigo: Rukia told me everything and I heard every lie you told orhime your even worse then your brother! Maybe even second to aizen!

Rajik: what? Grand murdered your mother if anything I'm the lesser of evil's offering salvation to your speices soon only arrancars and hollows will remain soon we shall replace humanity itself and move to the future. And I'll start with your LOVER!!

Ichigo: no! (he swings his sword) Getsuga Tenshou!! (the attack then sends rajik to the ground ichigo sees a hole in the floor he then lowers to the ground catching his breath he then sees Neliel)

Ichigo: Nel. (pants) I'm sorry I know you loved him and all bu- (hisako then appears behind Neliel holding her arms together)

Hisako: (smirks) hey hot stuff do me a favor and back off from the boss.

Ichigo: let her go don't force me to kill you.

Hisako: don't worry you won't. (she throws a small round jewel it then engulfs ichigo creating a shield around him he then struggles to get out but to no avail)

Ichigo: Nel! Hold on! (he then sees hisako just let her go)

Neliel: okay rajik I did what you wanted you can come out now. (Rajik then bursts out of the ground his left arm gone showing a loose shirt cuff in the wind)

Rajik: (puts his hand under her chin and runs it down her hair then slightly to her chest)

Rajik: you still are as beautiful as ever. (the two kiss each other)

Ichigo: Neliel wh-what is this?

Neliel: please understand ichigo I'm not with them but rather I struck a deal with goro (goro then appears) my son.

Ichigo: what?! What do you mean son?!

Rajik: I created Goro long ago when Neliel went missing as well as other espada's children with their dna

They will be the commanders in the new order. Don't worry I've promised neliel not to destroy humanity.

Neliel: that's right he only wants to destroy aizen he promised me.

Ichigo: surely you don't belive him right?! He's lying!

Rajik: we love each other boy she would never go against someone she loved right neliel?

Neliel: (a frown appears on her face as a tear rolled down her eye) someone I loved no.

(Rajik chest then bleeds as he falls to the ground) you yes.

Hisako: boss! (neliel grabs her collar and lifts her in the air)

Neliel: release ichigo!

Hisako: okay okay whatever you say! (Hisako then fires a bala at the round jewel holding the barrier destroying it completely)

Ichigo: Neliel thanks.

Neliel: (smiles) ichigo I just wanted to sa-

(a sound is then heard as it shows a cold sweat emerge on neliel's face as she turns around slowly she sees rajik his sunglasses off and his arm in her chest)

Rajik: parting is such sweet sorrow…. (glares) for the most part.

(he then releases his hand from her chest but he falls to the ground kneeling crying a bit)

Ichigo: Nel!!!

(he rushes towards her to help her but)

(it shows Rajik had activated the portal as the great wind almost sucks everything Ichigo holds neliel down as Hisako and Goro and even a now conscious Manzo hold onto rubble to not being sucked in but rajik then sighs and walks slowly to the gate)

Goro: Father what are you doing!?

Rajik: I must atone for my sins. (he then lifts his arms and looks at a neliel on ichigo's knees)

Neliel: (she barely lifts her arm) Ra-Rajik. Don't please. (almost cries) I still love you.

Rajik: (smiles) don't worry we'll meet each other again my love….. in the next life.

(Rajik then rushes to the portal as it shows it being torn apart he knew whatever the portal did it would only self destruct so he would atone for his sins for redemption but he knew he still had one last thing to do)

Hisako: don't do it you crazy old bastard!

Goro: No!

Rajik: (knowing his fate just does a pray signal) goodbye.

(Rajik then is sucked into the portal the portal then explodes as the smoke is cleared ichigo checks on neliel)

Ichigo: Nel are you…. Okay?

Neliel: (ichigo wrapped a towel on her wound) (wipes her eyes) I will be.

Goro: (sees neliel) why? Why? Why? Did you betray him? We could've been a family.

Hisako: (sighs) come on. (picks goro up) (to ichigo) this ain't over you piece of shit! Hey Mazro you coming or what? (mazro then rolls his fat body to them and nods) (the three of them disappear)

Ichigo: Nel we should probably check on the others I think there still in trouble.

(The two then take one last final look at the ruined throne room in ruins and leave)

(in the crossing of the portal rajik is consumed by hellish demons)

Rajik: I'm coming for you aizen! I'M COMING FOR YOU!! (he then is consumed by the demons as it fades to black)

End

(Note unrelated to other stories just thought I would be dramatic)


End file.
